To be chosen
by Rosyangel1993
Summary: Short readerxreid. "Chose and they will live. chose and he will die, save them, for no one can save you"
1. chapter 1

To be chosen ~ ReidxReader fanfic

You take a deep breath and immediately make your way to the bar, hoping to ply yourself with alcohol and get rid of he uncomfortable feeling that welled inside your belly before it was time. He made you feel sick, he always made you feel sick and often alcohol was the only way to get rid of that.

Pushing your way through the heavy bodies, you find a spot and plant yourself into a still warm stool at the bar. Dropping your purse with a little too much gusto you felt like dropping your head just as badly too. Your hands rattled against the bar but you were never too sure whether it was anger or nerves.

"Are you alright?" the voice next to you was soft, yet even over the loud music of the bar it drew you in. You find yourself looking at a handsome man. He was young, not much older than yourself, and clearly uncomfortable at the bar he stood at. His hands were clasped around a tray of different drinks, yet he seemed oddly concentrated on you. And Yes it was odd, the concern on his face seemed actually genuine.

You opened your mouth to talk yet surprise shook you again. The more you looked at the man, the more your heart fluttered. Even in unflattering light the man was obviously pretty, with sharp jaw and tantalising full lips. His eyes - dark under the red light of the bar - seemed to take you in as much as you took him in. A small smile drew through you as you watched his eyes fall to your lips too, leading you to take a very slight bite from them. He may have just been trying to understand you under the loud music, but still it made you smile all the same.

"Now I am." you find yourself saying. Leaning forward to make sure he heard you, you explain. "I'm trying to throw of some jackass who thinks I'm meat." before he could move you lean forward further. "Would you mind staying with me for while? I don't think he'll mess with me with you around," his animated eyebrows fell confused. "I mean, you don't have too, I just…"

"N-o, no, no it's fine," he stuttered for a moment before shaking his head. "I mean, um, me?" he stuttered again his eyes moving from you to the his fidgeting fingers on the tray of drinks. This was clearly strange to him though you couldn't really figure out why. He was tall, perhaps a little nerdy, but far from the mooks you had seen and spoken to before, so it was unlikely he wasn't here on a date. He wasn't here on his own, you could see that, but he didn't try and look at anyone else for help either. You tell him your name, somehow hoping to apply some sort of comfort. "Yeah, your kinda my type," you add despite the blush that grew on his face. He finally moves one his long slender hands twisting it around his longer brown hair and pushing it behind his ear. It set of another skip of your heart.

"I'm Dr Reid." he finally overcome whatever it was that unnerved him, but shook his head at his own statement. "I mean Spencer, Spencer Reid." it was real surprise that came over you. He was young, far too young to be an actual doctor. At least he looked like it. When you tell him why you were surprised the intelligent man lead into a gigantic spout of statistics on the ages of doctors and other things that obviously meant something to him. the boy was a genius though he never really said it.

It was weird. the more interested you became, the more nervous he looked. When you questioned him, he stopped for a moment before answering as if he was waiting for you to walk away, but you couldn't. Every time he spoke about what he was interested in, the more playful and confident his voice became. He truly cared about what he was talking about. It was the first time you had ever seen this. This caring. he wanted so much for you to understand why he liked it, painting a vivid detailed explanation of why this thing existed and why it mattered. It was like in the few minutes of seeing him, there was a small hope in the world. Even if you were the most insignificant thing, someone - like him - would know and you would matter. You could have listened to him for days on end.

"it'sverynice to meet you Dr Spencer Spencer Reid," you watch as his mouth curled just slightly at your joke, but something else catches your eye, igniting your stomach flutters again. Your whole body shook, and from the hand that nearly reach out for you, you could tell he noticed.

"I know, babe," you said louder than you should, lending it to anyone watching you. You took the opportunity to slide closer to him, slipping off the stool and placing your arm around his neck. His whole body tensed against you, but as he cleared his throat and didn't complain, you got the idea he understood your actions.

He was warm, so much warmer than you in the little black dress you didn't really want to wear. For the first time in a long while, your heart raced. Just being close to this man made you warm, excited and free. Especially after a little hesitation you felt his hand wonder to your waist, subconsciously drawing you closer to him, closer to safety. it was the first time you had felt like this, like there was a lightness in the world, when you had been in darkness for a long time.

"Listen, if you are really scared I can help you," he dropped his head down a little, what little nervousness he had was overwhelmed by a strange confidence that spiked your heart even more. "I work for the FBI, I can have the police…"

"FBI?" although every ounce of you didn't want to, you pulled away ever so slightly. Your heart pounded again but for all to different reasons. He nodded, confused again, but the genuine smile on your faced eased him a little. A peaceful darkness overcame you as you dropped your head on his shoulder.

"Dr Spencer Spencer Reid, of the FBI" you could only whisper the name. "Thank you," Too quiet for him to hear."I think you already have helped me," before he could question, you found yourself reaching up. Despite the heels you wore, you had to still stand on your toes to fully reach him. You kissed his mouth lightly, not wanting to frighten him away, but to have him remember you. The girl that kissed him, once just once was all you needed. You had found him. Somehow in the sickness and the darkness you had found him. Or more correctly he had found you.

He relaxed against you, not quite sure whether to kiss you back or send you away, but you could tell you didn't scare him, even though you were sure you should have. But you kept your kiss small and sweet. He wouldn't realise it now, but you knew this was the only thank you that you could give him. You shiver against him once more. a pair of eyes baring into you made you step away, but you take one more look into his genuine eyes. he's concerned about you again.

"remember me, please," he wouldn't know why, not yet. His confused eyes fell over you till finally he looked around. Unsure whether he was looking at the person who caused your shivering or his friends. But your words scared him, you knew that well enough. with one more squeeze of his hand you let him go, knocking into the crowd next to you and disappearing before he could even begin to look for you. You knew the drill by now, soon he would find you. or your body. It didn't matter any more. You found someone who could help. you found someone who could stop him. Someone genuine enough to want to.

Slipping into the car seat, your body shivered as the lights of the bar reflected against the knife in his hands. this shiver was not as good as before. This time your heart didn't race, your body didn't relax, and you could only wish for the warm hands you had just met and no doubt spend the rest of your short life wanting again, just once.

"I did what you wanted. You saw who i chose to play your little game with." Your words felt cold against your lips. He wouldn't know Spencer Reid. he wouldn't know the man you had chosen was FBI. he wouldn't know that even after he killed you you had sealed his fate too. "Now take me to my family. Don't hurt them." the laugh in the drivers seat was cold and daunting. At least you could die feeling something, other than his the coldness of his laugh.

Spencer Reid. the man you would dream about until you died. The last bit of kindness in the world. The man who mattered. Who made you matter.


	2. Chapter 2

To be Chosen - Chapter 2

here is chapter to of To be chosen. I've tried to keep the mystery as well as the flow but dropped clues to what's going on, and who was in the car..(dun dun DUN!). Don't worry if it's confusing it's supposed to be, it will either be cleared up by asking me or in further chapter should i write them.

anyway here it is…

You never expected to survive. They could have done anything to you, locked you away never to be found again. Finished the job and buried you. But instead you wake to a white room, the annoying beeping irritating your ears from the second beep that you hear. Your throat is dry and beyond painful, and your head is pounding so heard, egging the annoying beeping on. You try to call for help, but every attempt was only scratching and almost silent screeching.

"Oh!" the noise at the door set a fear in you. One that was set in your bones even though you didn't know why. You wanted to scream, to rip the wires from your body and run away, yet you could barely move. "Oh, hold on sugar," it was a female voice, and the woman moved around you in such a blur you could barely keep your eyes on her. From blur to a dark silohette you try and ask her what has happened but she was so busy with the machines that she didn't hear you.

"It's alright sugar, your safe now," she jabbed at the beeping next to you and within a few minutes the scratching at your throat lessoned.

You didn't know how long the nurse had left, the light in the room was artificial and there was no clock around you. You knew you needed urgently to get out the bed. You needed to run, to find him. He was in danger, and as ashamed as you felt for being the one who put him in it, he was the one who could save you. Who could save your family from this. The last think you remember was darkness, pain and fear but just the tiniest bit of hope too. Something, something in your heart calmed the fear a little.

Your name was called softly by the door in a voice so familiar yet… not. Two people stood at the door. A smaller blonde woman, who had a kind face and a soft gentle smile as if she was waiting for you to shudder away from her in fear. Yet you felt no need to. The fear that coursed through you only moments ago had no power against her or her companion.

The man next to her made you hands clench and heart race. You knew him, it was him! Doctor Spencer Reid of the FBI. He was tall with a slim frame. His hair, chocolate and unruly, fought away from his hand at his attempt to push it into some neat structure. The action calmed you as well for some strange reason. His lips pursed as he attempted a small disarming smile.

"My name is Dr Spencer Reid, we've met before, do you remember?" His voice was still soft, not as patronizing as it should have been. Your hands clenched as flashes of his face in rad light flashed through your memory. Oh you remember him, you had held on so tightly to the feeling of his lips on yours, it had kept you going, it had kept you alive. You try to tell him this, but every attempt left your throat in agony. Your attempt to speak caused your guests to wince in pain along with you, it also hurried them into the room.

"Its okay," The woman placed her jacket on the floor next to you and stood close to the bed. Your exhausted body didn't even try to fight against these people. " My name is Agent Jareau, Do mind if we ask you some questions? If you can nod or shake your head, it would help. " You were desperate to tell her everything, but you managed a nod after your throat tensed again. She gave you another warm smile, one that only a mother trying to reassure her child could give. Her eyes moved to Spencer. So you looked to him too, and as much as you wished you could thank him, your throat made it impossible. "That's alright," he tried to reassure you, his voice as soft and gentle as he could make it. "You see we met in a bar a few days ago, you were scared but you wouldn't tell me what was wrong. You asked me to remember you, does any of that ring a bell?"

Something, something bad was going to happen. More flashes came over you, a dark threat? A game? You wanted to tell him. Danger. He was in danger. That had to be it! That had to be the reason they let you go. To find him as they knew you would try and warn him. With a swift look to the heart monitor next to, your panic flowed through the room. Though it seemed like an automatic response the young doctor almost immediately took your hand.

"It's ok, you're safe, I promise." From the woman's tense reaction this was odd to say the least. She almost looked surprised at his gesture.

"That will be quite enough thank you," The new voice took all the calm, and reassurance and shoved it out the window. The man who had spoken, you recognised without even looking at him, as well as the woman that followed. "John Shaw, attorney." Your cousin stood next to your mother, who bore down her stout anger with narrow eyes. "Don't say or do anything." his voice was just as angry as it was before, when you had refused to give the of the man you had chosen. Your stomach felt sick as soon as he entered the room, like it did when ever he was around you. The beeping next to you grew louder and faster, casting the room in a darkness no one else would understand. Of course they knew you were here. They probably brought you here, and they would take you home, where your blood would run cold and next time you wouldn't survive.

"I'm sorry," Agent Jareau looked between them. But your cousins eyes fixed firmly on the man who strangely hadn't let go of your hand. "I don't understand…"

"My daughter is here by accident, we don't need any police investigation. We'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to her any more and if necessary - without an attorney present," your mothers voice was angry, angrier than you had ever heard it. She was fully aware now of the mess you had caused in your choosing. Your heart beat hard, audibly crashing around the room. Clearly something about your family scared you and though you couldn't tell them, both of the agents around you shared a look.

"How did your daughter accidentally have her throat cut, ma'am?" you felt the gasp within your lungs but it didn't come through your mouth, automatically your free hand moved to you bandaged covered throat. You start to remember, your family… your sisters… they were in danger and you… you did something… something that angered them? You remembered the coldness of it, but not the pain. You held on to the hope you had allowed yourself to feel which pushed everything else away. The feel of the man that mattered to you, the last bit of hope you had that he would find your dead body and work out how to save your family.

But the surprise also came from the voice who questioned your mother that seemed just as angry as her, Reid's voice. His calm yet nervous face had dropped into a stoic irateness. Your hand tightened around his. He shouldn't piss them off. They would only hurt him. But something irked him as he looked over, something about her body language pissed him off majorly.

"As I said, accident," She responded. "Besides we have the best surgeon on call and her doctor came all the way from Florida to treat her, as you can see she is on good hands, there is no need for…"

"Ma'am, your daughter came to an agent of the FBI for help, then is taken to hospital after a near fatal accident?" Agent Jareau narrowed her eyes at your mother, whether she knew she was doing it not, you saw her subconsciously stand between you. These people. This sweet kind people were trying to save you?

"What are you trying to imply agent?" You could almost hear the growl on your mothers voice.

"Enough," Your cousins voice was firm as he turned to your mother, again the sickness and bile rose in you as you looked to him. "Stop Jana," He said under his breath, even though you could hear it. "She's a lost cause."

Reid attention turned on you infuriating your mother further.

"If you are in danger, if you need to talk to us, just nod your head, and I promise I will help you."

"Reid," the other agent gave him a warning, as if he had overstepped his boundaries but it didn't seem to faze him. Your hand gripped your throat. He had made the connection. Between them and the wound. He may not have known how or why, but he knew they were behind it. The man you had chosen really was a genius. He really could save you.

You found your eyes on your mother, her deep gaze a mixture on anger and disappointment. She had forgotten what it was like to go through what you had. If she had gone through it, it explain why she did not look at you like a mother, in fact she demanded you never called her that. Perhaps she hated you for existing because of her choice. She had never fought back.

But you knew you had to. You had to save your sisters before it was their turn. You had to stop it before it was their turn to choose. You also had to save the man you had chosen. His life was in as much danger as yours now. FBI agent or not, if they wanted to harm him, they would find away. If you stayed with him, you could recognise the clues. You could tell him when they were coming to get him.

You wanted to, you knew if you nodded your head, you would be free, you could tell him and save everybody. Or your family would die before he could even leave the room. Either way, you would never see your them again. But you would never see family again.

Freedom? Or the lives you had had your throat cut for? Or the man you had chosen, saving him from the same fate you had survived.

You had to make another choice. Either one would change your life forever. all you had to do was nod.


End file.
